A Present to a Friend
by Leo The Lucario
Summary: From a friend to another, that is a gift. And for such a special friend, Rarity must make the most special gift she can, with little time to spare. Rated K.


"So much to do, so little time!" Rarity said in a panic as she rushed through her boutique, carrying a flurry of fabric, ribbons and gems from one end to the other. She couldn't believe that the package from Canterlot took so long to deliver to her home. It should have been her last week, but of course there had to be a windstorm that kicked up just as they began to deliver the package. It had just arrived a few minutes ago, and she only had until morning to finish the dress. Now, she had to work triple-time just to have a lick of a chance to finish it on schedule.

She began by carefully, but hurriedly, opening the package contents: A long sheet of royal purple fabric, made from only the best materials. It cost her quite a pretty bit, but nothing else could do for a dress such as this. She laid the fabric out onto the polished floor, then began taking precise measurements. After a minute, she had multiple shapes dotted out all over the fabric. She took up a pair of scissors with her magic, then carefully, ever so slowly, began to cut shapes out of the fabric.

The sun had just begun to rise over the distant mountains while Rarity still conitnued to work on the dress. She had stayed up all night, working herself to the bone trying to complete it on time. Her fatigue showed, as her usually neat and orderly hair was frayed in multiple places, her usual complexion showing bags under her droopy eyes, and her regal manner exchanged for a slow, pained stature. As she was setting a few gems into the dress, there was a faint knocking at the door. Rarity didn't notice this at first: She still concentrated on her work as much as she could. She didn't notice when there was more knocking, this time a bit louder. Rarity only turned her head when she had heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door. "Rarity, are you home?"

Rarity looked up from her work and over towards the door. "T... Twilight? Is that you, dear?" she asked, setting the remaining gemstones neatly back into her gem box. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it with a small creak. Sure enough, outside stood Rarity's best friend, Twilight Sparkle. The purple alicorn gave a small smile at her white unicorn friend, then noticed how she looked. "Rarity, is everything okay? It doesn't look like you've slept at all last night."

Rarity gave a small smile back, then nodded. "That's because I haven't, dear..." she said, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "I've been working on something that needed my full attention, darling, and it couldn't wait until I've had sleep..." She yawned a bit, then looked back towards the dress hanging on a mare manequin, then back at Twilight.

Twilight nodded a little, understanding the importance of things over sleep sometimes. "What is it that you've been working on, if I may ask?" she asked, tilting her head to the side to try and get a better view of what Rarity had been working on.

Rarity panicked: The dress hadn't been completely finished yet, and she wanted it to be a suprise. "No, wait! It's not ready yet!" she said, jumping in front of Twilight to block her view. "It's almost finished, though, if you want to wait a bit." She smiled slightly at Twilight, hoping she'd wait. Thankfully, Twilight nodded, and Rarity sighed in relif.

"Just close your eyes and follow me." Rarity said, leading Twilight inside her boutique. Twilight followed, thrn stopped and sat down near the dress. Rarity picked back up the gemstones she had earlier, then began working on the dress once more. There were many gems she still needed to place, but after an hour or so of placing them on the dress, she was finally finished. Once Rarity placed the last gemstone, an amethyst, in the center of the dress, she gave a contented sigh of relif. She sat down next to Twilight, then gave her a little nudge. "Okay, you can look now."

"Happy birthday, Twilight."

Twilight opened her eyes, and from what she saw made her gasp in shock. What stood before her was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a royal purple dress, made with small purple and pink ribbons around the back edges. Intricate gold designs wove around the whole of the dress, and the ends met with multiple gems, including rubies, sapphires, emeralds, opals, and a variety of other gemstones.

Twilight couldn't put to words to how beautiful the dress was, and how she felt about such a wonderful gift. "Rarity... This is the most wonderful gift I've ever received. Than you so much for... Rarity?" she asked, looking over towards the unicorn. Rarity, though, was fast asleep next to Twilight, a wide smile across her face. Twilight smiled at her friend, then put a hoof over her shoulder and gave her a big hug. She deserved the rest, and Twilight would have a lot of thanking to do once Rarity woke up. But for now, Twilight just sat there and enjoyed her friend's company. The dress was a great gift to get, but having a kind, generous and loving friend was the best gift of all.


End file.
